Somebody to love
by Gatomon1
Summary: A Kekari songfic! Please read and review!


My first Kekari! Yay! Okay, this is dedicated to Jehana, 'cause without her fic "Make it last" I never would have realized what a cute couple Kari and Ken are! 

~*Somebody to Love*~

__

There's people walking hand in hand

Every man's got a woman every woman a man,

Kari let out a sigh as she pushed through the crowd of people standing around in the hallway, and towards her locker. She leaned forward, twirling the combination lock around and around, and throwing her books into her locker once it opened. She grabbed her backpack, and hastily flung it over her shoulder. _Thank God there's no homework,_ she thought grimly as she slammed her locker shut and hurried off down the hall, slipping out the front doors to meet the others.

She shot a smile at Matt and Mimi, who were standing outside, waiting for TK. Their hands were clasped and they were staring into each other's eyes. But inwardly, she sighed again. Why didn't _she_have someone to spend time with, like that? Of course, she knew that both Daisuke and TK were interested in her…but they were just…_friends._

__

I tossed a coin into a wishing well,

Send me somebody.

As she hurried across the street to meet up with Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori, she noticed a lone figure walking along the sidewalk that she had just passed from. The sun seemed to almost caress his black hair and pale skin, as he walked, carrying his books.

She turned back to get a better look at him, and realized that it was someone that she knew.

"Hey, Kari!" Daisuke called, running up to her. At the call of her name, she saw the boy turn slightly, then quickly keep walking before he had fully turned. 

Daisuke walked up to stand beside Kari, grinning broadly. Miyako and Iori hurried up after him. Miyako's eyes immediately followed Kari's point of vision, while Iori just stayed silent.

__

Woah, Woah

Woah, Send me somebody to love.

"Hey, isn't that that guy, Ken? You know, that guy who won that computer programming contest?" she queried, sending a sidelong glance in Kari's direction. Kari turned her line of vision towards her friend.

"Yeah," Kari agreed. "Aren't we going to the Digiworld, now?" she changed the subject. 

If Miyako noticed this, however, she didn't comment on it. "Yeah," she agreed. "TK and Matt are going to meet us there."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

__

Well the wise man said and I believe it's true

Loves not only fortunate few,

"Gatomon, Digivolve!" Kari demanded, casting a glance at her Digimon friend. Gatomon gave a little nod and did as she had been told.

The Digidestined where in the middle of a battle between themselves, and the Digimon Kaiser. But there was almost something familiar about him…

Kari turned towards her Digimon just as the Digi-volution to Nefertimon was being completed.

And so the battle continued. The Digimon Kaiser with his Digimon, against the Digidestined. 

Then, as Kari watched, the Digimon Kaiser stumbled from a direct blow from Pegasmon, falling to his knees, one hand outstretched into the dirt to support himself and to keep himself from falling completely forward.

As this happened, she once again thought that she saw something familiar about him, and therefore felt a stab of worry. Oh, of course…she _despised_ her enemy…but that familiar something…

Daisuke was once again grinning broadly, as were Miyako and TK, at this accomplishment. Iori cracked a small smile, but that was all. 

The Kaiser would not, and did not, let his Digimon help him, and he managed to stumble away.

Kari tried to give a small smile at this, like the others, but it just wouldn't work.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

__

It's the brightest passage, it's the secret of life,

Send me somebody to love

"Come on, Daisuke!" Kari heard Tai shout as he leaned forward in his seat. Kari directed her attention once again to the soccer game that was progressing on the field in front of her.

As she watched, Daisuke stole the ball away from Ken, accidentally knocking against him, then working his way up the field. Kari knew, from watching so often, that Ken was a good player. As she watched, Ken lost his balance, and fell the ground, twisting his ankle underneath his body.

His soccer coach hurried onto the field, and a few of his teammates made their way up to him, as well.

As Kari continued to watch, she felt a small bit of anxiety stir within her. But maybe something more, as well?

__

There's a shadow creeping over my mind

Will I find true love before I run out of time.

His face was even paler than usual, and his eyes seemed to blur for a few seconds. But then, he was pulling himself to his feet, standing on one good leg, coldly ignoring the help that his coach and teammates offered him, and limping badly off the field. 

And Kari felt that familiar feeling once again.

The coach looked after him and shook his head, before calling one of the subs onto the field to take Ken's place.

Kari shot a glance at her friends and brother. They were all once again watching the field, waiting eagerly to see who would win the game. So, unnoticed by them, she slipped out of the bleachers and walked quickly in the way that Ken had left. She had to admit…she was worried about him…but she also wanted to know who he reminded her of.

As she quickened her pace and the distance between them grew shorter, her worry increased. But, once again, was it something more than worry? She didn't know.

__

I say a prayer to the Lord above,

Send me somebody to love.

By the time Kari caught up with him, they had reached the far end of the field, and had escaped the crowd. She watched as he wearily dropped onto a bench, his hands immediately flying to his injured ankle.

Kari quickly caught up with him, and sat down next to him.

Ken glanced up, slightly, then looked back down at his ankle.

"Are you okay? I saw you fall…do you need any help?" Kari questioned, being her usual caring self. And now, she had to admit that she _knew_ that she was feeling more than worry. Could it be…love? Could it be…the love that she had wanted to find?

Ken just stared at her coldly, and gave her the cold shoulder.

It was in that moment that Kari realized why he seemed so familiar. As the realization dawned on her, horror followed. _Oh, my God!_ She thought frantically. _Oh, my God! Am I in love with the enemy?_

Woah, Woah,

Woah, Send me somebody to love

And Kari knew, in that moment, that she had to know for sure. "You're him, aren't you?" she whispered, trying to keep the sick tone out of her voice. The tone that might betray her feelings.

Ken's head shot up, and surprise, quickly followed by a look or horror, flowed onto his face. "Who?" he asked in a cold voice, trying to steady his tone of surprise.

"You know who I'm talking about," Kari replied, still in a whisper, telling the truth. "The Digimon Kaiser."

"How did you know?" her enemy demanded.

"The way you…they way you reject any help that's offered to you. I knew that you seemed familiar to me… I just never guessed…"

__

Maybe I'll get lucky someday

To fall in love before I'm old and gray,

Ken just turned away from her. His movement seemed to cause him pain, though, but he just ignored it, and pushed himself to his feet, avoiding putting too much pressure on his injured ankle.

"You should see a doctor about that," Kari told him.

The look on Ken's face was incredulous. "Aren't you…aren't you, you know. Angry?" he asked, his voice still cold and calculating. 

"Yes, of course! But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't see a doctor," was Kari's reply. She knew, however, that it was because no matter who he was, she wouldn't be able to get rid of that nagging feeling in the back of her mind…or rather, that nagging feeling in the _front_ of her mind, that she was in love with him. 

__

I say a prayer to the Lord above,

Send me somebody to love.

Ken tried to walk away, but he obviously couldn't, as he had to sit back down before falling once again. Now, his face was more pale than ever.

Without thinking, Kari reached out one hand and gently brushed a few strands of hair off his hot forehead. She immediately withdrew her hand. But, much to her surprise, he didn't say anything.

"You sure you're okay?" Kari finally asked, trying to cover up the silence."

"Yeah. I'll be fine." His voice was no longer cold. It wasn't exactly warm, but it wasn't cold either. And Kari now knew for sure, that she was in love. 

Ken managed to stand up again, and this time, was even able to hobble away. But before leaving, he turned and shot a small smile…but a smile none the less, in Kari's direction. And that smile held none of the coldness; the harshness; the sarcasm…no, none of it…that she was used to seeing. Just a small…thankful…smile.

And Kari felt herself spiraling even faster down the tunnel of love.

Did ya like it? Please review!

Gatomon_1


End file.
